Been Caught Stealing
by HateMeDestroyMe
Summary: Juice steals Chibs' lighter and Chibs is going to get it back.


Chibs sits at a table in the clubhouse and watches Jax and Opie leave. Everyone else is long gone and he's pretty sure he's the only one left. He looks at the almost empty bottle of scotch in front of him. Riding tonight would be stupid so he decides to finish the bottle and just crash here. He takes a long drink of scotch and rolls his head back across his shoulders. He's tired and tense and his muscles are aching like crazy.

"You okay?" He jumps when Juice suddenly appears behind him and places his hands on his shoulders.

"Aye, just stressed out," Chibs answers. "I didn't know you were still here."

"I was on the roof, smoking." Juice squeezes his shoulders firmly. "You're muscles are all knotted." Chibs can tell Juice is stoned, really stoned. His voice is low and soft, each word almost dripping from his lips instead of just being spoken.

He starts massaging and Chibs sighs as Juice kneads his tired, aching shoulders. When Juice's fingers move to his neck, Chibs lets his head fall forward, his chin on his chest. Juice slides his hands inside Chibs' shirt and works the muscles under his fingers. Chibs sighs again as he feels himself relaxing.

"Right now, I really wish you had tits."

"Why's that," Juice laughs.

"With what you're doing back there, if you had tits, I'd pull you onto my lap and fuck you right here."

"Really?" Chibs opens his eyes when Juice stops massaging his shoulders. He looks up and Juice is easing his way between Chibs and the table. Without warning, he plops himself on Chibs' lap and hooks his hands behind his neck. "I guess a blow job is out of the question then, huh?"

"Damn right," Chubs chuckles as Juice slips his hands in Chibs' shirt again and goes back to massaging his shoulders, letting his thumbs work the muscles on either side of his neck. "I haven't gotten laid in a while, but I don't think I'm ready to start sucking dick just yet."

"I know that feeling," Juice says in his slow, sleepy, stoned voice that makes Chibs smile. "It's been way too long."

"What about that crow eater you disappeared with earlier tonight?"

"She turned me down," Juice says with a frown.

"Why the hell would she do that?"

"You don't want to know." Juice blushes.

"Aye, I do," Chibs laughs. "You two looked pretty hot and heavy. Why would she suddenly turn you down?"

"It's nothing," he says. "She isn't the first girl to turn me down."

"Any girl would be daft to turn down someone that looks as good as you do." Juice blushes again. "Tell me." Chibs pokes Juice's stomach playfully.

"My dick's too big," he whispers. "Some girls, once they see it, change their minds."

"Poor kid," Chibs says sarcastically.

"Shut up," Juice laughs.

For a long time Juice just watches his hands on Chibs' neck and shoulders and Chibs watches Juice's face. Every so often he scrunches his face up in a frown as he works on a particularly unruly muscle, but then the sleepy looks comes back to his eyes.

"If you're going to sit on my lap like this, the least you could do is give me a lap dance."

"I'm sure you'd like that," Juice says as he hooks his fingers behind Chibs' neck and starts wiggling around on his lap. "Maybe if I had some music." Juice stands up, turns around then sits back down as he wiggles some more.

"You suck at this, you know?"

"Told you," Juice says. "I need music. Then I could show you my moves."

Chibs places a kiss on the back of Juice's head. "Get off me, idiot." They both laugh and as Juice stands up and starts to move away, he slaps Juice's ass. "You do have a cute arse though. I'll give you that much." Juice wiggles it at him then jumps away as Chibs threatens to slap it again.

He sits down next to Chibs and fishes his cigarettes out of his pocket and pulls a joint from it. He then starts digging through his pockets looking for his lighter. He can't find it and assumes he left it on the roof, but he has no desire to try to climb that ladder, stoned, to get it back.

"Gimme your lighter," Juice says as he put the joint between his lips. Chibs hands it to him and he lights the joint then slips the lighter in his pocket. "Thanks."

"You planning to give that back," Chibs asks, eyeing the pocket when Juice put his lighter.

"Not any time soon," Juice says as he exhales a lungful of pot smoke. "I like this one."

"Aye. I like it too. That's why I bought it."

Juice takes it out of his pocket and turns it over and over in his hand, examining it. "Looks expensive."

"It was." He reaches for it but Juice pulls his hand back. "Give it to me."

"No." Juice tosses his half smoked joint into the ashtray and stands up. "I'm going home. And I'm taking it with me."

Chibs stands as well. "You're not going anywhere, especially with my lighter." Juice giggle and sticks his tongue out at Chibs. "You're stoned," Chibs grunts.

"And you're drunk," Juice retorts.

"Gimme my lighter back, Juice."

"No." Chibs reaches for it and Juice jumps back. "It's my lighter now."

Chibs stand up and slowly advances on Juice, swaying a little in his drunken state. "I said give it back."

"You're so cute when you're drunk," Juice teases.

"And you're cute when you're stoned." He keeps coming, slowly, and Juice keeps backing away. "But that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass."

"You have to catch me first, old ma…" He stops when his back hits the wall.

Chibs places his hands against the wall on either side of Juice's head and looks down at him with a menacing smile. "What was that you said about catching you?"

Juice looks at the lighter in his hand then back up at Chibs. He gives Chibs a rebellious smirk and shoves the lighter down the front of his pants. "You want it? You're gonna have to take it."

"You think I won't?"

Juice pushes his hips towards Chibs. "I know you won't."

Chibs moves one hand from the wall and places it flat against Juice's chest as he pushes him harder into the wall. "Last chance, Juicy." Juice grins and shakes his head.

The grin disappears when Chibs suddenly thrusts his other hand down the front of Juice's pants. Juice inhales sharply and holds his breath as his eyes slowly move up to meet Chibs'. Chibs' eyes are heavy and half lidded as his hand moves slowly around. He finds the lighter but doesn't take it. Instead his fingers slowly trace the length of Juice's cock. Chibs leans closer, his breath hot and heavy against Juice's cheek while Chibs shifts his hand and lets his palm slide slowly down then back up. Juice fights back a whimper as he feels himself starting to get hard against Chibs' hand.

"It's right there, old man." Juice shifts his hips, trying to guide Chibs' hand to the lighter.

"Aye," Chibs answers. "I know where it is."

"Just get your lighter," Juice almost pants.

"I don't think you really want me to." His lips barely graze the curve of Juice's ear. "I think you like this too much."

Juice's eyes close and he takes several deep breaths to steady himself. "Come on. Stop. Please." He reaches down, slips is hand into his own pants and fishes Chibs' lighter out. He holds it up and Chibs takes it, puts it into his pocket, then pushes his hand back against Juice's chest. "You got your lighter back. Can you get your hand of my dick now?" He chuckles nervously.

"No."

Chibs slides his hand up and nudges Juice's chin. Juice opens his eyes and looks up at Chibs as Chibs wraps his hand completely around Juice's cock and squeezes it firmly. Juice gasps quietly and Chibs dips his head and slides his tongue into Juice's mouth. Juice freezes his eyes wide as Chibs kisses him and strokes him. Juice pushes him but puts no real effort into getting Chibs away from him. Chibs stops kissing him but keeps his hand under his chin, letting his thumb trace the outline of Juice's jaw.

"Chibs, man, what're you doing?"

"Jerking you off," Chibs answers quietly. "Isn't this what you've been trying to get me to do here?"

"What," Juice asks. "No. You're crazy."

"Am I?" Chibs squeezes tighter and flicks his thumb over the tip of Juice's cock. Juice gasps and leans his head back against the wall. "The shoulder rub? The lap dance? Talking about the size of your dick? My lighter? None of that was aimed at getting me in your pants?"

"No," Juice laughs nervously as his hips involuntarily push closer to Chibs' hand.

"By the way, you're right about the size of this thing," Chibs says while stroking a little harder. "It's fucking huge." He leans in to Juice again and nips his earlobe before whispering lustily to him. "I'd go ahead and give you that blowjob, but I'm not sure it would fit in my mouth."

"Jesus Christ," Juice pants. "Chibs…"

"Aye?"

"You need to stop."

"No."

Chibs pushes his body against Juice's. As he jerks him off, he presses his own erection against Juice so that he can feel the movements of his hand on himself a little as well. His hand moves faster, stroking the length of Juice's cock and letting his thumb tease the tip each time. Juice's head is back against the wall, his eyes are closed. He pumps his hips into Chibs' fist as he pants and gasps for air. Chibs just watches Juice's face and enjoys the mixed expressions of how wrong it is but how much he likes it. When he starts whimpering and bites his lower lip, Chibs moves back to his ear, nipping softly.

"You gonna cum for me, Juicy boy?" Juice just nods as he bites his lip harder. "Nobody's here. Let it out. Scream if you fucking want to."

Juice moans loudly then throws both arms around Chibs as he thrusts into his hand. "Oh fuck, Chibs. Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"That's it." Chibs squeezes harder, strokes faster. He can feel the cum starting to leak out onto his fingers. He presses his lips to Juice's, kisses him deeply, passionately.

Juice gasps against Chibs' lips. "Holy shit, Chibs!"

"Cum for me, baby," Chibs whispers into his ear.

Juice throws his head back and lets out a long wail that sounds like it might be Chibs' name. He's not one hundred percent certain, but it makes him smile again anyway. Juice's body tenses and then goes limp as he shoots his cum over Chibs' hand inside his pants. Chibs kisses him again, just a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Still want me to get my hand off your dick?"

"Yes," Juice gasps.

Chibs laughs pulls his hand from Juice's pants then looks at the cum smeared across his fingers. "You should probably take a shower," Chibs says as he turns and walks away. He grabs a towel from behind the bar and cleans his hand off then tosses it to Juice. "And get rid of that."

"Yeah," Juice says as he heads to the back to clean himself up. He stops in the door way and looks back at Chibs who is taking the last drink of his scotch. "Chibs?"

"Aye?"

"You want to join me?" Chibs turns to face him, one eyebrow raised. "I could, you know, return the favor." Chibs can't help but smile at how nervous Juice sounds.

"Not tonight, Juicy boy," he says as he goes towards him. He places a hand on the side of Juice's face, tilts his head up. "I'm tired. Maybe some other time." He gives him a soft kiss and heads towards a room with a bed so he can get some sleep. When the door closes behind him, Juice lets out the breath he's been holding.

"Yeah, some other time," he whispers then heads towards the bathroom for a shower.


End file.
